Distraction
by ANIMElove737
Summary: Sango is feeling hurt...can Miroku provide a distraction? LEMON!


**I have done it! I have now officially written my first in-depth lemon! Of course, it's about Sango and Miroku! They're the best couple to write a lemon about, I mean, come awn! Miroku...pervert...he's got lots of experience :D Anywho, I'm sorry if things are not as they are in actual sex, but hey, I'm a virgin. I'm going on what I learned in health class. I'm thinking about writing lemons for each pairing in Inuyasha, so give me suggestions to make them better. Please review!**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

Distraction

"Ah!" Sango cried, her eyes shut tight in pure ecstasy. The warm bath water splashed around her as she rode up and down. The room seemed much hotter than before, and the woman shouted again with pleasure. The name she shouted, you ask? "Miroku!" she screamed.

The young monk gazed up at the beautiful warrior, stunned into silence by her gorgeous body. '_How exactly did this happen?_' he thought, trying to backtrack.

FLASHBACK

Miroku settled into the steaming bath water with a sigh; his aching limbs needed this. He and the others had just finished a rather gruesome and tiresome duel with Naraku and his hoard of demons, draining pretty much all of the energy out of everyone. Even Shippo, who spent most of the fight hiding behind a rock, was tired. It was lucky that Miroku found a suitable place to rest for the night, using his usual excuse that a dark, demonic cloud hung over the inn.

As Miroku laid his head back and closed his eyes, his thoughts automatically ran to one person: Sango.

During the fight with Naraku, the evil demon called up Kohaku just to spite them, and Sango was suffering from the mental trauma. Though no one else could tell due to her rather exhausted exterior, Miroku just knew she was depressed. The sparkle in her eyes was gone; nothing but a dull expression met him when he stared into those beautiful pools of chocolate brown.

Shaking the sad thought from his mind, he set to washing the blood and dirt off of his body. The battle was fierce, leaving almost everyone injured. He scrubbed at the rather large gash that had made itself at home right across the vast expanse of his muscular chest. It stung slightly, but not enough to really worry about for the time being. The others hadn't faired much better; Kagome's shoulder was pretty busted up, and Inuyasha was probably tending to that right now with his healing demon saliva. '_Lucky dog-demon..._' he thought bitterly. Speaking of Inuyasha, he had gotten out of the battle with hardly a scratch worth mentioning on him, his tough demonic body being able to withstand the attacks. Shippo had broken one of his legs, unfortunately, and was being cared for by the healers in the village. Sango wasn't as hurt physically as she was mentally, and Miroku thought it'd be a good idea to steer clear of her for a while instead of trying to hit on her.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard the sliding door to the bath house open, and, squinting through the steam, he saw the slim silhouette of a woman standing in nothing more than a towel. Looking closer, he realized it to be Sango.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Sango! Were you planning to bathe? I can leave, if you'd like," he began hastily, making a move to stand and grab his towel, but Sango simply shook her head and motioned for him to sit back down. "Pardon me?"

Walking forward, she shut the door behind her and slipped off her towel, making Miroku both extremely uncomfortable and extremely aroused at the same time. Hey, he was only a man. Sango slowly made her way toward him, swishing her hips with each step, and Miroku gulped and shut his eyes to avoid being accused of peeking. "Miroku?" came her soft, sensuous voice from somewhere in the room, and the sound of his name on her lips forced his eyes open to find that she was standing right in front of the bathing basin, touching the water tentatively with the tips of her fingers.

"Y-yes, Sango?" he stuttered, trying and failing terribly at maintaining control of himself.

Her tongue shot out and licked her smooth, pink lips. "Miroku...could you do something for me?" All he could do was nod as she continued. "I-I'm having trouble forgetting Kohaku and that blank, empty look on his face...I miss him, and it's killing me." The pain in her voice made him hurt as well, and he looked nowhere on her body but her eyes while she spoke. "I can't stop thinking about it, and I don't think I'll be able to stop unless I have some sort of...distraction..." A splash was heard, and Miroku snapped out of the trance her eyes had put him under and looked down to find her sitting on his lap, her 'special place' mere inches from his hardening manhood; he could feel the heat emitting from her core. "Please, Miroku..." Her voice brought him back to the conversation, and his gaze met hers, the gleam in her eyes coming back ever so slightly. "...distract me..."

With those last words escaping her mouth, she moved forward, placing her lips against his forcefully, not even waiting for his response. Not that he cared, of course. If Sango, his beautiful Sango, truly wanted him to do this, he'd do it. Answering to the kiss, he grasped onto the back of her head with his covered hand, keeping her close as he slid his tongue along her teeth, begging for entrance. When she granted it, his slick appendage dove into her wet cavern, stroking and massaging every inch as if he was memorizing everything about it. Sango whimpered, her tongue moving to stroke his as well, and a groan escaped his throat subconsciously.

It wasn't until he felt Sango grab onto his length that he tore from the kiss, grasping her hand—which had started a slow up and down motion—and forcing it to her side. The hurt expression on her face did not go unnoticed by him, and he was about to say something when she stood, bringing her womanhood eye-level to him. "You don't want this; I understand. I'm sorry..." she began to get out of the basin when Miroku pulled her back down on top of him, embracing her in a tight hug. When they parted, he smiled at her.

"Sango, believe me, I want this, it's just...I thought _I_ was the one that was supposed to be distracting _you_..." The devious tone in his voice made the hair on the back of Sango's neck stand on end, and she gave him a seductive smile before diving into another kiss. Before she could stop him, Miroku's hands had made their way to her chest, cupping a breast in each hand. Sango gasped, allowing Miroku's tongue access to her mouth again. Her breasts filled his hands perfectly, and he kneaded them slowly, his fingers nimble from years of practice.

She was on fire; she didn't think it could get any hotter in the bath house. Oh, how Miroku loved to prove her wrong. With one swift move, he broke the kiss, latching his mouth onto her neck and sucking. Sango screamed, grasping onto his head and tangling her fingers into his hair. Her grip tightened as he moved downward, from her neck to her collarbone, from there to her chest, and from there to his main target. His lips gently caressed the soft flesh of her breasts, then those same soft lips took hold of one of her nipples. It hardened like diamonds on his tongue, and he sucked lightly to see what Sango would do. She shivered and moaned his name, and he decided he liked the sound of it. Sucking harder in hopes that it would make her moan louder, he was rewarded with a loud, "Miroku!" in his ear. He took her nipple in between his teeth and sent one long lick to it, causing yet another round of moans. A moment later and he was lavishing attention to the other breast, stroking her now-neglected one with his fingers.

While his right hand was busy, his left hand ventured farther south to the small triangle of curls that hid the main prize from him. Parting her lips with his fingers, he experimentally tapped her womanhood with his middle finger. This sent another round of shivers down Sango's spine, and she called his name louder still. Grinning against her skin, he moved his hand away from her, then moved his lips away from her as well. She whined at the loss of contact, but he only smiled and said, "Sango, stand up." And she did.

The flexible warrior stood abruptly, lifting one foot and placing it on the bathing basin near Miroku's head. Balancing herself on one foot, she spread her legs for him, exposing herself fully. The flesh of her womanhood was pink and reminded him of petals on a rose. Her rose petals were glistening with love dew, and he had to concentrate hard to not drool at the sight. With her fingers, Sango opened her lips further, teasing him and enticing him at the same time. "Is this what you want?" she asked, her voice low and seductive, and she ran one of her fingers over the bundle of nerves that was set just above her opening. She moaned, making Miroku smile. '_My, my...who knew Sango could talk dirty?_' he thought, his smile widening when she moaned out his name.

"Dear Sango, may I ask why you are pleasing yourself?" he asked bluntly, pulling her fingers away from herself and placing them in his mouth. "That's my job..." he growled, then forced her forward, his mouth digging into her love-making area. She let out a silent scream and whipped her head back, grabbing onto his head for support. Her other hand made its way up the side of her body and rested on her breast, kneading it frantically as Miroku continued to fondle her.

Her squeals of delight were music to his ears, and they served as a coaxing method, daring him to explore further. Of course he complied. His tongue darted out, licking up and down her slick entrance. He ran a finger over her thigh, then up to where his mouth was working her. Sango cried out his name as he slipped his middle finger inside her while simultaneously latching his mouth onto her clitoris. He sucked without mercy, making her pull away slightly as this spot was sensitive, but he held her there, vowing that if she wanted him to distract her, then distract her he will!

With each thrust of his finger, Sango's walls became slicker and slicker, and eventually he added in his ring finger, using the other two as support as he thrust into her roughly. His lips continuously pulled at her little bundle of nerves, making her scream out his name at the top of her lungs. "Oh, Kami! Keep going, Miroku! More!" came her plea as he brought her over the edge, her walls contracting and her beautiful love juice pouring out onto the monk's tongue. He lapped up her fluids as if he were parched, cleaning off her womanhood with his tongue. Finally, he let go of her, allowing her to fall into the steaming bath water and on top of him in a heap. Her breathing was heavy, and he could feel her straining nipples against the skin of his toned chest, arousing him more than anything.

"You just about spent, Sango? Already?" he taunted, shaking his head as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She let out a breathy laugh and pulled away just far enough to look him in the eye.

"Not even close, monk." Her voice was haughty, and she moved her body so that his manhood lay at the entrance of her core. Her eyes locked with his as she slowly moved him inside her. "Give me the ultimate distraction, Miroku. Please." Her begging only made him want her more, and without a second thought, he grabbed onto her hips and forced her the rest of the way down. He was surprised not to find virginity, and he raised his eyebrow quizzically at her. "Oh..." she began to answer his unasked question, "...well, back at my village, I was one of few women, so you have to assume that..." but she was silenced by his lips on hers. He did not wish to hear the rest, because he did not wish to hear about her past times, just as she probably did not want to hear about his. All that mattered was the here and now, and right now Sango was on top of him and he was inside her and the world was perfect.

"Move," came Sango's beautiful voice, and to make her point, she rammed her hips into his, causing a groan to rise from his throat.

'_You want me to move? Fine, I'll move..._' he thought slyly, grabbing onto her hips and ramming her equally as hard. He knew that she liked it rough, seeing as she always trained hard and fought, he figured she had sex hard, too. Her scream of content told him that he was correct in his assumptions. Continuing on, he clutched her hips tighter, moving her up and down his shaft with his strong arms. A chorus of moans from Sango followed his actions.

END FLASHBACK

Back in the present, Sango was grinding hard on top of Miroku, trying desperately for release. "Oh, Miroku! Yes! Harder, please! Ah! Miroku!" she screamed, the sweat on her skin rolling down her slender body. Her breathing became ragged, and her nails dug into Miroku's shoulders.

The tip of his manhood did an excellent job of stroking and massaging her inside walls, and finally, after much maneuvering, he found what he was looking for. He pounded into her g-spot with all of his might, causing a string of curse words to emit from her open mouth. Miroku remained silent—he was practically awed into silence at the volume in which she was screaming his name—while Sango continued to shout at high intervals, getting louder with each thrust of Miroku's hips.

"Harder! Fuck me harder, Miroku! Please!" she begged, and it was all Miroku could do to comply.

"Sango..." he managed to pant out. The demon-slayer grabbed onto his head and forced his face toward her chest, wrapping her arms around and tangling her fingers in his raven-black hair. She ceased her screaming, so he figured she was listening. "Cum for me, Sango." His voice was gruff and husky, and she squealed out a muted, "O-okay," into his hair as she continued to ride him. The harder he thrust, the louder she shouted, until, finally...

Release.

Sango's slick inner walls clamped down on Miroku like a vice as her orgasm hit, wave upon wave of pleasure coursing through her body. She had never felt this good before! Her climax milked Miroku's, and he shot his white, hot seed up into her. Sango enjoyed the way he shivered as he emptied himself into her with a groan, and she licked the outer shell of his ear as a silent "Thank you".

As they both came down from their emotional highs, Miroku relinquished his hold on Sango's hips, letting her fall into his lap. Since he was still inside her, it sent a small shock through each of their systems, making them both groan. He rested his chin on her shoulder while she settled for curling up into his arms and placing her forehead on his chest. They were still joined, but neither seemed to care as they caught their breath.

When they were breathing at a regular pace again, Sango lifted her head and placed a soft kiss underneath Miroku's sharp jaw. "Thanks for the distraction," she whispered, kissing him again, this time on the neck.

Miroku's chest rumbled with the faintest of laughs, and Sango gave him a questioning look. "Well, looks like you _were_ ready to bare my child," he laughed out, and she smacked him lightly.

"Too bad I'm at my least fertile a week before my menstrual cycle...looks like you're not going to be having any heirs anytime soon...sorry, maybe next time." Miroku extended his bottom lip in a cute pout, and she laughed. But then his face brightened.

"Ah, so there is a next time!" He grabbed onto her and hugged her close, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "In the mean time, we can have fun practicing!"

Sango giggled again, shoving him back and staring him in the eyes. "That's the most romantic thing you can think to say right now?"

"Well, I would say 'I love you', but, 1.) It kind of goes without saying and 2.) I hardly think that those simple words are spectacular enough to describe how I feel about you," he stated matter-of-factly, his index finger up in the air as if making a point. Sango was silent for a moment, then glomped him, smashing her lips to his.

When she pulled away, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "I love you, too."

And the rest of the night was filled with distractions of that sort.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I live for reviews!**


End file.
